hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!
Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz! is an Internet comedy series that was created by Max Gilardi, and is a production of Video Game Videos. The series is currently broadcast on Newgrounds and YouTube. It premiered on February 16, 2010. As of 2012, 10 episodes have been released. Set in New York City, New York, WGJ4K is the story of Mickey the Dick (Max Gilardi), a New York street thug who is kidnapped by the evil corporation, VGV (Video Game Videos). Against his will, he is forced to write, direct and star in a video game comedy show broadcasted on the internet (Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!), along with his more willing film crew, Eric (Harry Shearer) and June (Max Gilardi) while under the supervision of the Boss (Max Gilardi). Cast and Crew *Max Gilardi - Creator, Writer, Animator, voices of Mickey the Dick, June, and The Boss *Harry Shearer- Voice of Eric *Adam Ligrix - Executive Producer *Hania Lee - Music Composer and Performer *Yotam Perel - voice of Goomba ("Mickey's Predicament") and 'Chin Redesigner' (uncredited) *Lauren Elkins - Featured Art ("Confirmed 4 Brawl") *Spencer Campbell - Special Thanks *Simon McClure - Special Thanks Guest Stars *Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson - voiced himself ("Game Chat") *"Happy" Harry Partridge - voiced himself ("Game Chat") *Tom Fulp - voiced himself ("Psychic Surgery") *We Weren't Invited - featured music ("Pcychic Surgery") Reception People like it and people hate it, just like how the world operates. Characters 'Main Characters' Mickey the Dick Mickey the Dick (played by Max Gilardi) is the writer, director and star of VGV's Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz. He formerly lived as a small time crook on the streets of New York City as he robbed liqour stores, sold crack, stole car stereos, and mugged people. This was his normal life until he was abducted by the evil corporation, VGV. Since the kidnapping, Mickey has been kept in the building against his will to create WGJ4K for reasons not explained. Just as his name suggests, Mickey is a dick. He is always criticizing everything and everyone around him and makes everyone know his discomfort. Ironically, being hired to produce content for a video game comedy show, Mickey hates video games and knows very little about consoles in general (e.g. trying to put the novel Lord of the Flies in a Wii console, thinking it was the video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). This is in direct contrast to his co-workers' love for them. He has described his hate for video games as "overly poetic, shallow, interchangeable garbage", "head-up-the-ass retarded" and "video gay." As the series has progressed, Mickey has developed a habit of belting himself in the face with an object with a demented smile on his face during a skit ("Psychic Surgery", "Confirmed 4 Brawl") Throughout the series, he has displayed more enthusiasm in videos even if his attitude toward his situation remains the same. This may be because he is insulting others while doing so. Mickey once felt compelled to prove to a viewer that WGJ4K was wacky and had video game jokes when the viewer said otherwise; however, he gave up on the idea. It is mentioned off-camera that Mickey makes numerous attempts (such as tunneling his way out) to escape the building, and lately has been trying to get June and Eric fired. It has been revealed why he can't leave the building in "Mickey's Rebuttal". These reasons are the windows being quadruple pane, robot security guards, security cameras watching his every move, and the main one being a perimeter sensitive exploding ankle bracelet on Mickey's leg. When asked why he is a dick, Mickey says he is a "no good, street punk rebel without a cause" and that "doesn't let the man get him down". However, June and Eric believe his attitude to be a "tough-guy front" and the Boss thinks the reason is because Mickey likes the reaction it initiates. Mickey doesn't take the latter summary kindly, but nothing is suggested to disprove it. Mickey seems to be a dick to the Boss out of enjoyment, while being a dick to June and Eric seems to stem from his annoyance and hatred towards them. While Eric has said he doesn't like Mickey, he responded "you're not supposed to". Mickey seems to be fine with his "dick" status and has on occasion referred to himself as "Mickey the Penis". Outside of VGV, Mickey revealed that he is part of a speedpunk band known as Psychic Surgery. He has great pride in the band, and enjoys "rocking out" to it. He appears to be a Batman fan, describing him as 'cool' which is ironic as he was formerly a street crook and Batman is a crime fighter. He appears to be extremely allergic to camomile tea as shown in "Game Chat" during a Metal Gear Solid sketch. He once tried to quit in the season finale saying just because he can't leave doesn't mean he can do the show. The Boss responded by pulling a gun at Mickey. Mickey however takes it calmly because he claims he's had guns pointed at him before. He also tried to prove that The Boss can't pull the trigger by the looks of his eyes. Also, Mickey wanted to be shot, claiming he "would rather be dead than spend one minute of his life cracking jokes about Master Chief". When the Boss fails to pull the trigger he looks dissapointed and snatches his gun. It is implied that Mickey knows information about guns (or weapons in general) since he named off numerous facts about the gun (a German Walther PPK 7.65 semi-automatic). When asked by Eric on if he ever wondered why VGV chose Mickey because there were tons of crooks in NYC, Mickey responded with a no and replying "because I know why." As of "Twilight Princess Review", Mickey's chin has been altered into a more round one and has stayed that way to this day. The 'suggestion' was made by fellow flash animator, podcaster and dear friend, Yotam Perel. Eric Eric (played by Harry Shearer) is a part of the film crew that works with Mickey on 'WGJ4K'. Unlike Mickey's existence at VGV, Eric seems to be willing to create videos. His love for video games is evident as he believes them to be the greatest gift to mankind and the sole reason the universe was created. He is overweight and his face is covered with acne. He also claims to be a robot and has antennae protruding from his head. At the beginning of the series, Eric would let Mickey's attitude get to him, retaining happy demeanor toward him at most times. However, after "Mario vs. Sonic" in which Eric suffered a beating during a video filming (which may or may not have been completely acted), he has started to stand up against Mickey when provoked. He and Mickey also argue about which one likes to listen to "Panic! at the Disco", with Mickey claiming that Eric loves it and listens to it all day long. Despite his relationship with Mickey, Eric is happy to accept Mickey for who he is and says he doesn't need to put on a tough guy front for June and himself. He agrees that WGJ4K is not very funny but still wants to help in improving the show. Eric seems to know very little about what books are, often relating them to video games (e.g. there's usually no gameplay and when there is, the controls aren't very responsive). He also lacks knowledge about games such as chess (e.g. incorrectly moving pieces and calling a knight a "horse"). Eric is named after Eric Wareheim from the sketch comedy series, Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! June June (played by Max Gilardi) is a large breasted member of the film crew that works with Mickey on WGJ4K. Like Eric, June seems to be willing to create videos and believes that video games are God's greatest gift to mankind. Throughout the series, June has been portrayed as unintelligent, oblivious, carefree video game enthusiast making clear to everyone that even though she is a girl, she is capable of beating anyone at video games even when no one has questioned that ability. Just like Eric, she believes that video games are God's greatest gift to mankind and the sole reason the universe was created. Also, like Eric, she has little knowledge about what a book actually is. She is also happy to accept Mickey for who he is despite their differences. She also believes that WGJ4K should be improved on. Her favorite video game character is Luigi from the Super Mario Bros. series. However, she mistakenly calls him "Louie". As of "The Tough Guy Front", she has only just begun to suspect that Mickey is not a nice guy. Max Gilardi revealed on formspring.com that she may have a twin sister named May or April. June also admits to being June from the old nickelodeon callab cartton Kablam! in "Mickey's Rebuttal" In episode 42 of Wisenheimers, June reveals that her birthday is August 1st and celebrates all month in an event she calls "The Month of June". June also states that she has a very heavy period flow during that time, and likes to wear a large dress and just walk around and drip period blood. Mickey and the Boss found her in a closet by following her period trail and that she was caught, quote "red-handed". She also fantansizes about having Mickey as her boyfriend in secretcey, she hope one day she would like to have to sex with Mickey and start a family with him Secondary Characters The Boss The Boss (played by Max Gilardi) is the "Editor of Chief" of VGV. He appears to have the same persona as a cliché police chief with his no nonsense attitude often yelling at Mickey and his reckless behavior. The Boss (along with anyone else) is the target of Mickey's abuse, such as being spat on and having his lamps and other VGV equipment broken. He is your normal average itallian bastard as some people might think Nonetheless, the Boss still encourages Mickey to do his job, offering him the best equipment, a "top-notch" film crew, and his respect. Of course, he is mocked. He and Mickey have "decided" that Mickey fulfill a quota of film work a day. It has been shown he is willing to use agressive force, as seen when Mickey tried to quit and the Boss pulled a gun at him. However, he is reluctant as he failed to shoot Mickey when inclined. He is the first character to guess to Mickey's reason for being a dick, and has only appeared in three episodes thus far: "Mickey's Predicament", "The Tough Guy Front", and "Top 10 Hottest Game Chicks". It has been confirmed that the Boss is Mickey's father, despite the rumors are true. Robert Burgless Robert Burgless is an unseen "fan" of Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz. In episode seven ("Robert Burgless"), he wrote a letter to VGV saying the show isn't really wacky and it's mostly Mickey being mean to June and Eric. So the crew makes respond to his letter and makes the show more wacky. Robert Burgless is extremely incompetent in his typing as shown in his letter (refers Mickey as "Mikey", June as "Jane", and spelling typos as calling'' WGJ4K ''"Wacky Game Jokes For Kids" Mickey forgets the z as well, and spelling appropriate wrong). Because of this, Mickey compares his fans and crew to Robert whenever he thinks they are incompetent. Scary Cat '''The Scary Cat '''is a demonic, green cat that isn't seen until the VGV logo. Its purpose is to mainly jumpscare the audience with a suprise appearance and a ear piercing screech. Not much is known about this creature, and it may technically not be a character. In "Mickey's Rebuttal", Mickey and the Cat apparantly switched places at one point. The cat appeared in the title card, and Mickey appeared in the VGV logo using an unconvincing "SCRAAAAAAAA". It is unknown how these events transpired. Episodes Season 1 External links *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/527798 - Episode 1 - Mickey's Predicament *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/530913 - Episode 2 - Game Chat *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/531829 - Episode 3 - Twilight Princess Review *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/535417 - Episode 4 - Mario vs. Sonic *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/537934 - Episode 5 - Psychic Surgery *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/541525 - Episode 6 - Tough Guy Front *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/543322 - Episode 7 - Robert Burgless *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/546339 - Episode 8 - Confirmed 4 Brawl *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/548349 - Episode 9 - Mickey's Rebuttal *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/551245 - Episode 10 - Hottest Game chicks Category:Series